<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Squeaky Clean! by AngelGal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693938">Squeaky Clean!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGal/pseuds/AngelGal'>AngelGal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two-Bit Centric [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Being Boys, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Greasers, Happy Ending, Hoods, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mistakes were made, Misunderstandings, The Gang - Freeform, Wholesome, a lot of yelling, all-knowing ponyboy curtis, bottom two-bit, bull queers, but anyways, cleaning day, clueless darry, dally is a baby at heart, dally is in pain per usual, darry being an idiot, everyone is about a year younger than in the book except darry, himbo two-bit, i promise this wasn't supposed to be smut, idk what this is this is jus some sweet for the kids, its cute pls read, kinda like a beach day episode except a lot more mops involved, love struck two-bit, pony knows whats up hes just being nice about it, sexually confused two-bit, steve and soda share one brain cell, unintentional hurting of feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGal/pseuds/AngelGal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darry is trying to gather the gang in for a little good old cleaning day around the house and as expected a few things explode in his face (mostly Dally).</p><p>It would be fine, if he wasn't already so stressed out about a certain gang member that hasn't shown face for quite a while. </p><p>In other words; Two-Bit is an idiot when it comes to his feelings and you can't really expect much more from Darry either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darrel Curtis/Two-Bit Mathews, Johnny Cade &amp; Dallas Winston, Sodapop Curtis &amp; Steve Randle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two-Bit Centric [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Squeaky Clean!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopeachyboyoo/gifts">oopeachyboyoo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what the hell this shit is, it's just something sweet for the kids 😉<br/>I feel like all the other stuff I was writing was pretty heavy with plot and angst and is taking forever to perfect lmao so here's just something cute for everyone patiently waiting for an update on Young Colt and Golden Riding Hood &lt;3</p><p>Also, this is unedited so there will be way more mistakes than usual- feel free to call them out I'll defiantly be re-posting an edited version in the future but for now, getting something posted was more important to me lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Sweat dripped from the lean greasers’ chin, his mouth stretched out dumb in a voiceless moan and eyes glossy enough it looked like he was blind. He was pushed by a firm hand on his back, the greasers’ ruffled up shirt exposing his upper torso to the floor of the truck bed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He turned his head to tell the larger man to cut it out and that it hurt only to be cut off by coercive lips making him forget what he was going to say.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The man lifted his upper half up-right, moving his bruising grip to the hips of the teen under him and cocking his hips and he tried to finish up, picking up his pace. The redhead keened in embarrassment, no longer able to hold in the noises deep in his throat as he came close to cumming.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wait, wait- stop-”, he panted, reaching behind himself and wincing at the burn in his lean arms that it took to stretch and grab the wrist holding him down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His hand was smacked away and then held down, lips on his neck, the pressure deep in his gut and hips pulsing into completion. He was so close when the towering man grunted into his ear parallel to an out of rhythm thrust. His jeans felt terrible on his calf and he wanted to rip his shirt off to help cool down.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He had never felt this way before during sex, though to be fair, this wasn’t the usual kind of sex he would be having.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darry spoke into Two-Bit’s ear, the smaller greasers’ eyes fluttering shut as he came, tears slipping through and his bottom lip trembling. How stupid; idiot, basket-case- how could he ever believe that Darry would- </em>
</p><p>“Keith, rise and shine son, you gotta get outa there sometime kiddo!”, Ms. Mathews yelled after slamming her fist down on Two-Bits locked door as she stomped down the hallway to yell at the next Mathews child. “Make sure you pick up Katy from Rayanne’s house later, I’m working a double!”, She yelled again as she walked back up the hall. </p><p>The red-headed greaser groaned in an attempt to reply to his bull of a mom but it was more on routine than it was an actual effort. He rolled onto his back and absently set down the empty bottle clutched in his hand onto the messy floor. It was a Sunday, he knew that much, and he vaguely remembers Darry mentioning a week ago that he had plans for everyone. </p><p>It made him want to get up and go see him, but he knew he couldn’t, not after what had happened. He blushed and let out a troubled groan, shoving a pillow into his face to muffle it. He couldn’t bring himself to man up and face the eldest Curtis like a man for the last week, what was gonna make him have the balls now?</p><p>His features suddenly settled and his pillow fell to the side. His stare became blank, the normalcy of a playfully drunk grin swapped with the dread of being vexed over something that shouldn’t have even been a problem, to begin with. </p><p>God, why’d he have to go and do something stupid like <em> that</em>, he yielded, the heat returning to his face as he remembered what exactly was having him in constant turmoil for the worse half of the last six or so days. The memory of Darry’s scratchy sharp jaw and wet lips on his neck and strong sturdy worker’s hands had him feeling the exact emotions he was trying to drink away. </p><p>He knew it was wrong, and it was the last thing Darry needed to be worrying about. Maybe that was why he had made himself scarce in fear that Darry would be just as bothered by the situation as he was. </p><p>The eighteen-year-old pouted out his upper lip and let his eyes become hooded as his hand traveled down into his already unzipped jeans. He’d be lying if he said this wasn’t how he was spending most of his time now in days. Hell, he’d even thought about going to the seedier parts of Tulsa and finding some bull queer he could pretend was a certain tall stern blue-green eyed greaser but knew better than to put himself in a situation like that. </p><p>Thinking about muscles gleaning with sweat and hot breathes that tasted like booze, he was about to finish just as another round of loud pounding almost broke his door off its hinges. </p><p>“Keith, I swear to all that is holy, I’ll kick yer ass outta this house so quick it’ll give you whiplash!”, she shouted, his little sister giggling loud enough in the room over that he could easily hear her. He groaned, getting up and throwing on the first t-shirt he could find. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The boys all groaned when they had realized why Darry had called them for a gang meeting. He had a well aware smirk plastered on his face but one brow quirked up to show he meant business. His arms were full of buckets and new-looking scrubbing brushes that he promptly dropped onto the laps of Soda and Steve who both looked at each other with despair. </p><p>“Awe, common’, Dar, with all that cash it took to buy all this we coulda’ hired us a maid!”, Steve cried with dramatic flair, slouching onto soda as if he’d been shot. Soda laughed but pushed him off, putting the bucket he was playing with over his buddies head. </p><p>Johnny looked at Dallas, about to ask if he was really gonna help out since he didn’t make a snarky comment like he usually would but shut his mouth when he saw how perplexed his blank stare looked. They had fought earlier about Johnny going back home knowing it would only end in Johnny getting the tar beaten out of him but went anyway.</p><p>It wasn’t actually so much of a fight as it was Dally being thwarted with him in the sense of trying to protect the other hood from being hurt. </p><p>Ponyboy threw his head back, murmuring something about ‘should have known better, it’s a Sunday after all, ain’t nothin fun happenin’ on a Sunday’. Darry frowned at their obvious objection when he didn’t even tell them his plans yet, but expected nothing less. </p><p>He put his hand on his hip, eyeing Dally who looked as though he was ready to dart like a cat the second no one would notice. </p><p>“First off kiddos, this loot here was a generous donation from sweet ol’ Miss Brandy,'' He said, grabbing Dallas by the scruff of his collar when he made a break for the door, turning to grab their old mop and shoving it onto his hand. “And I’ll have you two know especially,” he said looking between his kid brothers, “that the sate is comin’ for a check-in tomorrow mornin’ so-”, he finished, handing out liquid cleaners bags for trash. </p><p>Darry listed off jobs for each one of them; Steve and Soda in charge of cleaning up the yard then the bathroom, Dallas in charge of sweeping and mopping the kitchen and living room, Ponyboy was in charge cleaning and organizing the kitchen and the living room along with his own bedroom, and Johnny was in charge of making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to do.</p><p>He would have made Jonny do more if it weren’t for his limp and black eye- he had come home from his folks late the previous night and it was obvious he wasn’t capable of exerting himself regardless of how much he insisted he could help too. He ended up helping out here and there between Pony and Dallas, not really bothering with the heavier stuff knowing he’d get scolded for it. </p><p>“Hey, where’s Mr. Sideburns anyway? Shouldn’ he be helpin’ too?”, Steve complained from the backyard door, rough hands full of dirt and weeds, Soda messing around with their rusty lawnmower and trying to spell his name in the grass. </p><p>The other boys all looked at him as Darry was getting rough with the duster on the window panes, finally wondering the same thing. Dallas looked up from where he was crouched on the floor gathering dirt into the pan. He was in a bad mood, grumbling to himself and getting yipped at by Darry to quit complaining but continued to clean with the rest of them anyway. </p><p>He wanted to help even if he wouldn’t admit it, but that wasn’t gonna stop the hot head from being moody about it the whole time. “Yeah, why we gotta be doin’ all this if that drunk clown aight gotta do jack shit?”, he questioned, a little upset that the bum doesn’t have to clean with the rest of them. </p><p>“You sleep an’ horse aroun’ under my roof too, doncha?” Darry scolded, looking down on him as a responsibility. Plus, he honestly didn’t know where Two-Bit was. They had shared a beer the other night and had gotten pretty drunk, Darry waking up in his bed before he knew it and Mathews nowhere to be seen since then. </p><p>Dallas quickly stood up, throwing the sweeper down onto the floor and making Johnny jump, which made him even more upset. “I ain’t no servent! If Two gets to not show face and get away with not cleanin’ than so do I-” Dallas shouted before making his way to leave when Darry stopped him with a large hand on his chest. </p><p>“You don’t got to do squat for us, kid, but we sure as hell do a lot for you, so you either gon’ stay and help or you can sleep at the lot for the rest of the week for all I care.” Darry spat, getting frustrated. Pony trying calming him down, putting a hand on his arm but was only pushed away as he stared down with Dallas. The towheaded greaser stared back in spite, cheeks red with anger. </p><p>“Don’t talk to me like Im' slow, you- you ogre.” He spluttered then pushed through him out the front door, letting the screen slam. Everyone was quiet for a moment, reading the room with Darry was fuming and not wanting to risk ticking him off. </p><p>Steve apparently didn’t have a sense of self-preservation and decided to chime in, “He does got a point tho-” Darry shot him a murderous glare before he could finish talking, “...forget I said anythin’.” he quipped.</p><p>“What’s the point of havin’ that big ass head when you got nothin’ in it?” Johnny said out of nowhere, annoyed with how dense Steve was but going rigid as if he were gonna be socked for it. Soda snorted first then johnny albeit shyly at his own joke and even Steve after his dumbstruck face relaxed into a laugh. </p><p>Ponyboy looked out the door to gauge if it would be worth running after him or not but was glued to the floor in second thought. He looked to Darry who had gone back to cleaning and was pointedly ignoring the boys as he steamed. Pony’s eyebrows furrowed in thought like they always did, he was always being told he looked like someone put a gun to his head and told him to perfectly recite Pie in decimal formate from memory. </p><p>“Is not you, Dar, he was already crossed with the whole johnny-cake thing...” he shrugged, gesturing to the three laughing boys and Johnnys’ obvious stiff posture. He waited for his older brother to respond but gave up after being ignored for a short moment, picking up the pan of dust and garbage Dally dropped and sweeping it back up. </p><p>Darry didn’t know what it was exactly since he could expect Dally’s behavior and shouldn’t be so heated from it but he was just on edge lately. He found himself thinking of the goof of their group and wondering where he’s been but too busy to look into it. It was unusual for one of the boys to be gone for so long, but also not unusual for them to have business every once in a while that keeps them away- although they at least keep in touch. </p><p>Even Dally calls in to let them know what he’s up to if only it be Johnny that he calls to relay the information. </p><p>But it wasn’t the normal worry that had him like this, it was something different and Darry didn’t like different- there was already so much that has flipped his world upside down the very least the universe could do for him was let his now somewhat orderly life and routine stay the way he wants it- simple. </p><p>Anyway, he didn’t have time to stop and think through his feelings, he had bills and work and the boys… who was he kidding, he couldn’t keep going on not knowing everyone under his protective concern weren’t where they should be. He’d go over tomorrow after work and make sure the fool didn’t drink his last bottle to the grave if nothing else to appease his restless mind. </p><p> </p><p>Each step was heavier than the last, the air felt hot and dry and it was mostly because he was still hungover but he all around just felt like shit. </p><p>The goofy hood didn’t even really know where he was going, just letting his legs guide the way. Maybe he would actually get the nerve to go to the bars just past Bucks that no one but closet fruits and jailbirds should go to and get down to the conclusion he didn’t want but it was most likely. </p><p>But he couldn’t do that to Darry, being with another man even if just to test things out. </p><p>Two-Bit stopped abruptly as the words came to his head and couldn’t help the spasm of his trademark cocky face, bringing a hand up to hide his flustered look. He almost felt cross-eyed until he was able to straighten his vision. God, what was that? The teen looked around subconsciously but kept walking. </p><p>It definitely wasn’t like it meant anything, it was just two guys getting drunk and relieving steam, right? Darry is a very straight and narrow kinda guy, to put it terribly. ‘He wasn’t the kinda guy to be prejudice against fags or trannys is he?’, he thought, scratching his elbow, wishing he brought a jacket with him even in the heat to hide behind. </p><p>The greaser walked through town absently until he was knocked back slightly by a force to his barrel chest. Stumbling back but catching his balance, he chuckled and gripped the shoulders of the person running into him, getting ready to see who it was first before determining if he had to get real mean or not. </p><p>With an eyeful of flashy blonde hair, he knew instantly it was Dallas and smiled wide, happy to see a friend after being in self-quarantine for so long. “Well ain’t this a sight for sore eyes,” the sideburned boy smirked, catching the scent of pine and chemicals wafting off of the disheveled greaser in front of him. “Ya take a bath in bleach, buddy? I’m glad yer finally showerin’, but golly I woulda lent you a bar of soap or somethin’ if you had asked-” </p><p>Dallas glared at him but fixed himself, looking around to see if anyone was behind him and then shoving past Two-Bit, figuring the muscled idiot would follow- which he did. </p><p>“Where ya been? Thought you ran off with your kin at the circus”, Dally muttered, fishing out a smoke and searching for his matchbox in his pockets. He cursed, realizing it probably fell out at some point. </p><p>He side-eyes Two-Bit as his hand raised to the two heads face with a lit metal lighter, lighting his cigarette for him. “You callin’ me a clown, shorty?”, Keith scoffed, his face falling a bit though he tried to hide it with a phony smile. “You wouldn’t be wrong about that one, bud…” he whispered. </p><p>Dally stopped to look at him, realizing something wasn’t right with his current company. company. “You alright, man?” he drawled, waving his hand in the air as he spoke, “ya seem all… I don’ know, less dumb than usual, man,”</p><p>Two-Bit gave him a quirked brow and stopped walking, grabbing the other hood by his sleeve to keep him from moving. He didn’t know why he did it, just that he needed to confirm something. </p><p>They had reached a point between the neighborhoods and the more abandoned stores such as a biker shop and a failed hardware shack so there were a plethora of places to hide away from straying eyes.</p><p>Dallas was mostly just confused at first when Two-Bit started dragging him between the deserted buildings but the mood switched as Keith slide his grip to the teens’ shoulders and slammed him into the rough deteriorated wall. His eyes felt like they were gonna fall out of his head, blinking a few times to reign himself back in. </p><p>He tried to yell at the larger greaser to get off of him but then Two-Bits face got real close, their breaths subtly blowing uncomfortably onto one another’s parted lips.</p><p>“Wha- what- get off me man- uahh!” Dallas screeched his face peeling off from how heated up it was. He cut himself off, feeling himself spasm like a spooked rat meanwhile Two-Bit brushed his jaw against Dally’s long elfish neck. “What are you doing-”, he stuttered, feeling his throat catch as a hand traveled up his shirt. </p><p>Two-Bit smacked his lips, pulling away. Dally slid slightly, thanking his almost gangly legs that they didn’t give out. The toned greaser scratched his chin, looking for lost than when Dallas had the misfortune of bumping into him. “I thought I was into blondes…”, he trailed, ignoring the heavy breathing fused bomb about to kill him. </p><p>Dallas had his snacker in his hand ready to hit Two-Bit over the head with but paused when he turned to face him, any act of pretending to be cool gone with only defeat washed over his troubled face. “I don’ get it! What’s wrong with me!”</p><p>“Well! I got a few things…”, Dally started, wondering if the other boy had been gone on a dope spree. The towhead slouched his shoulders like he always does when he’s either defeated or exhausted and kicked the dust on the floor into a small cloud. “...does it got anythin’ to do with Darry?” Dallas proposed, pretending to not be interested in Two-Bits agitation.</p><p>He snapped his head up from thought and got close again to Dally, worry on his face. Dally reached his arms out so that he’d keep a distance, still riled up in the worst way possible. He has nothing against queers, he just has too many brain cells to be messing around with a bimbo like Two-Bit.  </p><p>“What’da mean, man? Did ya see… that other night…”, at this point he was a blubbering mess dowsed in distress. Dally chuckled a little, never really getting to see this side of his friend, but then steeled his features again when he remembered his goal of teasing the shit out of him.  </p><p>“I mean, ya’ll left outa nowhere fer a while and damn near crashed into the house when ya got back. It was dark, man, but it wasn’t hard to see them angel kisses on yer neck.” Dally said, patting the drained greaser on his shoulder and cocking a hand on his hip. Johnny and he had been ‘passed out’ in the living room when they got back but Dally has an eye for things that qualify as usable blackmail, even in the murk of an unlit living room.</p><p>Two-Bit slouched enough to make himself almost look as ‘short’ as Dallas- who wasn’t short, but you can’t compare a skyscraper and a one-story shack. “Look, it’s not what yer thinkin’…” He trailed, going for the ‘let’s play innocent route’. </p><p>“Well, I think you and Superman were playin’ backseat bingo, and I happen to have a track record for being spot on”, he said suggestively, reveling in Two-Bits flushed face. “So what was it like bein’ the first one to get Dar low enough from his castle ta get him in the sheets- or, I reckon’ in the trunk fer yer case.” </p><p>The taller boy groaned in amplified anguish and dragged his hand down his face, realizing there’s no point in hiding his embarrassment. “And what about you man, I’m surprised to not see our little mascot Johnnycakes attached to yer hip, ya’ll havin’ marital issues?” With the way Dallas looked away with sonic speed and his pointed pale ears turning a cherry red, Mathews knew he got him right in his sore spot. </p><p>“Alright, so we’re both missin’ screws in our heads, man, whatever, just- when you gon’ show face again, Two-Bit?” Dallas really just wanted to move the topic on. That was when he remembered that today was when Darry had something planned for the gang. </p><p>“Why ain’t you at the house? Didn’t Darry say ya’ll have to be there for somethin’?” It seemed he had hit another sore spot, Dallas going rigid again. “Did something happen?” Two-Bit asked. </p><p>Dallas looked almost shy for the first time in his life and started to vent. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>About an hour later with the front and back yard weed and junk-free (though really it was just transferred into two piles, one in the back of Darry’s truck and the other right by it ready for the second trip to the junkyard), Darry walked back in to make sure everyone was on track. </p><p>Ponyboy was about to go dump his mop bucket water in the grass up from when he was met with a large chest to the face. He looked up and smiled wide. “Hey, Two-Bit, where ya been?” </p><p>The taller greaser laughed, putting his hand on top of Ponyboy’s head and spinning him to the side, moving his hand right as Pony tried to swat it away. “Man, give my chest a break, one more faceplant I’m gonna have to take legal action,” Two-Bit fake-cried, covering his chest like a shy girl caught in her bra. </p><p>Dally tried to hide a laugh with a cough, making eye contact with Johnny who gave him guilty puppy eyes. The hood wasn’t mad at the kid, he was just upset that he had gone to his parents only to get beat on instead of couch surfing with him like he had suggested. </p><p>He hated feeling out of control when it came to the people he cared about, it was just how he was. </p><p>Two-Bits sudden presence and voice shot an unanticipated spike through Darry's heart that had it beating faster. </p><p>Shaking his head, the eldest Curtis made his way to Dallas and nodded his head to him- saying he forgave him through the gesture. Dally coming back was his way of apologizing and they all knew it; he walked past Darry to start helping the other boys. </p><p>“So,” The rusty haired greaser started, kicking his foot mindlessly against the rug, Darry noticing how his hands were sheepishly kept behind his body and his glance towards the floor as he turned to look at him. It made him look smaller than he was- or maybe reminded Darry of a time before Keith’s growth spurt where he really was so much smaller than himself. </p><p>He liked it and he didn’t know why, and he hoped it wasn’t a superiority issue rearing its ugly head, but it was in the same way that he liked when Pony listened to him for once or when everything goes smooth at work because they followed his lead. </p><p>“I didn’t see my face on any milk cartons, ya’ll weren’t concerned or somethin’ for yer neighborly clown?”, he joked, a short look shimmering with something he couldn’t pin down right away. He assumed it was because he being quiet was making the younger greaser nervous- and a small part of him felt like he should be. It worried him and made the already unexplainable anxiety worse with not knowing and not having the time to figure it out. </p><p>Darry just smiled at him, happy to finally see the greaser and grateful at the same time that at least a little bit of the pit in his stomach as lightened up. He got a little closer and ignored how it made him chest tingle as Two-Bit blushed, his Adam’s apple bobbing as the larger man put a sturdy hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Roll with me to the yard? Gotta dump all this trash…”, Darry prompted, stepping towards the door and moving his grip a little more loosely to his arm. </p><p>Two-Bit seemed speechless, his arm feeling warm where Darry touches, and nods, walking out with him to the truck. When he saw the second pile Two-Bit kicked one of the stray pieces back with the rest, “Hey, drop me by my place and I’ll use my truck for the rest of this-”</p><p>“You sure, man?” Darry asked, unsure. Two-Bit rolled his eyes, hands on his hips as he walked up to Darry, then turning for the truck just as Darry grew stiff. </p><p>“Yeah, man, no need fer two trips,” Keith said with a pointed smile, jumping into the passenger seat while Darry stood stagnant for a second, feeling the weight of the afternoon heat and thinking about how the feeling was familiar in a way he wished it wasn’t. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Two-Bit didn’t move from his awkwardly slumped position in his seat unless it was to half-heartedly catcall the soc girls or nod at an acquaintance that managed to catch his attention- Darry had a hard time trying to understand why either of them would make his forehead veins want to pop like when Pony smokes more than a pack. </p><p>“Is it this left or the next?” He coughed after a particularly crude holler, finally getting the greaser to turn his body forward and facing him. </p><p>He smiled at the eldest Curtis like he smiled at the cute blonde confectionery stand workers and it made something stir up that felt familiar- <em> there’s something you’re not remembering</em>, his thoughts phrased. </p><p>Leaning his head to the side, he laughed with more air, it coming from his chest and not his throat, “Yer jokin’, you really havn’ come over to the Mathews-Residence in that cool of a minute?”, he sang-song like he was proposing an ad in the papers for a fancy lodge. </p><p>Terribly enough, that’s when it all came rushing back.</p><p>
  <em> He leaned his head down, using his hand to crane the smaller hoods’ neck to stop the banging of it against the truck beds’ side, not wanting to be confused if the moans he got out of him were from pain or pleasure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He used the leverage to grip the scruff by his nape and leaning his head to the side, licking a rough stripe up his neck. </em>
</p><p>Darry almost got his back wheels off the ground and kissing the clouds with how uncivilly he curb-stomped the brake pedal, his face boiling hot as he locked-in stared with blown eyes out the windshield, His hand clamped tightly over his mouth to try and control his breathing. </p><p>In hindsight, he would have considered it a heart attack and gone immediately to a hospital if more important matters weren’t slammed onto the table then and there. </p><p>“God-Dammit!”, Two-Bit shrieked, clutching out of the door window and looking out into the road to see what it might have been that got the older man to stop so abruptly, I was gonna make a joke about how he should know better, well, considering… But he thought against it immediately for obvious reasons. “What, what is it, man!?”, he said, finally turning back to only have his throat dry up as Darry looked him in the eyes, leaning forward and getting too close.</p><p>Two-Bit felt his face warm slightly but was still clammy from his close to death encounter, an antsy feeling attempting to overcome him. “Wha- what, man?”, He asked a little more nervously, pulling back the more Darry inclined forward. He focused on how bright Darry’s eyes looked in comparison to his enflamed face. </p><p>They had never looked so warm- well, at least not since that night. It made him subconsciously rub his knees together. </p><p>“Is that why you been makin’ like a ghost? Because I- Oh god-”, He stumbled, starting to drive again and speeding the single yard it took to reach Two-Bit’s home. He didn’t remember how it had all lead up to that per se, but he remembered how rough he had been and his stomach sank at the idea of having forced himself on the teenager. It didn’t matter is he was eighteen or if he was a male, it was wrong- not the male part, but… Fuck. </p><p>He grew pale, walking to get out the second he parked but knew he had to suck it up and square this whole situation away. It had been a buried thought that Darry would hate him for this, and honestly, his whole world would crumble around him if he lost the makeshift family he found in the gang over a stupid choice. </p><p>But another side of him knows it wasn’t just a mistake. Two-Bit had this sinking feeling that this was something he wouldn’t just laugh about a month from now. He had to admit that it was something at his most basic felt natural and good- unlike every other time he had scored an easy lay. </p><p>With the girls he had been with it had always felt like a show, like how he acts goofy and drunk nine times out of ten whenever you see him and compared to that night with Darry- it was like what he was doing before wasn’t even close to what sex should be like. </p><p>That was why it hurt so much to be rejected by one of the only people Keith really cared about in that way- regardless if it was reciprocated. </p><p>“I- Dar look, we was just, I was drunk, it didn’t...”, Two-Bit lurching over his words and never feeling so dumb in his life- and he never took himself for the scholastically competent type, to say the least. It felt like he was being scolded and there was no getting out of the mess he made. Thinking back, he didn’t even really think it was him who initiated it but he had let it happen and he had <em> liked </em> it.  </p><p>He had parked but didn’t make to get out just yet. Darry also noted that Ms. Mathews’ car was gone and looking through the front window to Kathy’s empty bedroom, his sister most likely wasn’t home either. </p><p>Darry wanted to reach out and touch Keith, like he was meant to do it, wash away that terrified look on his face. But he couldn’t, he had hurt him, “I really hurt you, didn’t I?”, Darry asked, finally letting his brawny shoulders sag in defeat. This whole time he was only worried when he should have been full-fledged panicked. </p><p>Two-Bit faltered a bit with a response. Darry could tell, but he couldn’t help but worry that it was from fear of what he might do. “Uh, no Dar… more the opposite, really...”, he muttered, slowly realizing how much of an idiot Darry is. One thing about him is that he’s always pretty hopeful; for the most part. </p><p>A moment of silence was shared between them, the night replaying in both their heads. Darry tried to hide the slight gloss on his face from how flushed he got and the growing tent in his pants. Two-Bit couldn’t help but catch on. </p><p>The thing about that night was that it wasn’t just in the heat of the moment that an inquisitive form of excitement had bloomed between them. </p><p>Growing up, there had been glances when they would spend hot summer days together as younger boys in close to no clothes, popsicles melting in their hands and mouths, or weirdly exciting touches that semed from rough-housing. </p><p>In their early youths, it had felt like there had never been a time when one wasn’t in the others’ life somehow with the way their neighborhood was so tight-knit. It felt so right to have the other in their lives that the relationship between them was never questioned- not the glances or the touches or the lockerroom talk that constantly liked to casually cross lines they never bothered to consider. </p><p>If either of them had taken a second to think about it, they would have both realized way early on that what had happened was bound to occur at one point or another. </p><p>“Keith,” Darry said, the heat unrestrained in his voice. He had never called him Keith in a conversation like this ever since he had earned his nickname. It made Two-Bit tunnel-visioned right to home base. </p><p>Never before had the boys clambered out of the truck so fast, Two-Bit forgetting how hands worked as he jimmied the side door open and running to his room as they struggled to rip each Two-Bits clothes off. “You sure this is okay?” Darry had breathed more than spoke at some point before they really even made it down the hall. </p><p>They managed to land onto Keith’s bed somehow, narrowly avoiding slipping on empty bottles or stray piles of clothes. The redhead rolled his eyes, getting his pants and socks off, turning Darry onto his back and clambering on top. He helped Darry get his shirt off, grinding their groins together as he worked open the older man’s belt. </p><p>He kissed up Darry’s jaw experimentally, a little more clumsy and nervous than he liked to admit but it was all okay, none of it feeling misplaced in the slightest. “Come on Hercules, what does it take to get it in yer head, a drill?”, He bit, getting a winded chuckle out from the man beneath him. </p><p>Darry easily switched their positions, cupping around the other greaser’s waist and throwing him chest down to the bed, kicking his jeans off the rest of the way and reaching under Two-Bits stomach to slide his hand into his briefs. </p><p>“Na,” Darry breathed into his ear, stroking him to harden. Two-Bit moaned, grabbing onto his forearm and trying to crane his neck to lock eyes with the hood towering above him. The jokester grinned and swiped his tongue out rocking his backside up to grind into Darrys’ erection as he got closer and closer to cumming. “A few noises like that from you and I’m all ears.”</p><p>It was hot and quick and messy and it couldn’t have been more perfect. It had felt like their first times again, sweet and shy even though they tried to smart tongue their way through it but nothing could beat the heated and breathless moments shared between that. </p><p>Two-Bit realized that it had always been Darry, he had always been the one that kept him whole. His heart wanted to burst with happiness. </p><p> </p><p>Darry and Two-Bit eventually made it back home just as the sun was started to set, forgetting all about the second load of garbage and figuring it could wait till the evening. Two-Bit was still sore and walked like his knees were locked but besides that was not really visibly different besides the fact that they both looked freshly showered. </p><p>Ponyboy was sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette, watching the sunset before they drove in. He smiled as he looked them up and down, taking another drag and putting it out, meeting them as they stepped out of the truck. </p><p>He walked up to Darry’s side and hugged around his abdomen, happy to show him how clean the house turned out while he was gone. “Hey Two-Bit,” the kid smiled, looking up at Darry as his older brother patted his back and pulled away from him to make his way inside. “Darry, we cleaned up yer room too, hope you don’ mind.”</p><p>He laughed and ruffled Ponys’ hair, smiling even more at he pouted and tried to fix it back up. “Yeah kiddo, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Pony looked between him and the other greaser who pulled out a cigarette, staying out with the sideburned hood as Darry walked inside to talk to the other boys and get started on dinner. “Nice to finally see yer mug around the house again, bum.” Pony smiled. Leaning on the ledge of the porch tho still facing his body towards his friend. </p><p>The goof-ball shoved him with a chuckle, looking where the youngest brother was looking earlier and catching the sky turn from yellows and oranges to pinks and purples. A good feeling gree in his chest. It felt warm and peaceful, a nice feeling of contentedness. </p><p>They didn’t talk about much after they screwed, but it felt like there was a lot more understanding between them. There would need to be a talk about what exactly they were and how far they were gonna let it go, but that could wait for another day.</p><p>“So…”, Pony smiled, elbowing the hood back to focus, “you and Superman, huh,” he whispered. Two-Bit choked, his eyes flying out of their sockets. He looked like he was about to try and lie about it when Pony just held his hand up and shrugged like it was the most casual topic in the world. “Its okay, Two, we don’t sweat over it one bit, man. We all kinda saw it comin’ anyhow.”</p><p>Two-Bit caught his breath again and looked at the small boy scandalized. “I- how,” he tried, but then he remembered how Dally had already known and quite possibly Johnny too and how big that good for nothing’s mouth was and it started to make more sense. “Okay, you got me, kid.” He sighed, taking a long drag. </p><p>“Look, I think Darry needs it. I know he thinks I don’ be usin’ my head none, but I’m not blind. Yer pretty much the best thing for him right now,” he said neutrally, looked back at the sun as it grew closer to setting down under the hills. “Hey man, and do me a favor, if he’s busy with your hobo ass maybe he won’ wring me like a wet rag so much.” </p><p>He laughed at that, kicking his boot up and letting his chin rest on the back of his hand as he leaned on the ledge as well. “Hey kid, who taught you to curse like that?” </p><p>Pony rolled his eyes and cocked his brows up like he asked the dumbest question possible. “Who do you think?”, he spun sarcastically. Seeing the knuckle to his shoulder coming from a mile away.</p><p>Just as the sun disappeared and the air grew cold, Two-Bit let his thoughts wander off just as Pony quite often does and really started to see the appeal. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Important Info:</p><p>Spotify/Playlist<br/>-I made a playlist that I think some of you guys might like on Spotify! The genres are a little everywhere but I think it helps to set the mood for most of my stories! If anything, I always listen to it while I write and I'm always adding to it. Link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4F0YSzjAN0x4q6MjBEgAI2</p><p>Instagram/Social<br/>-I made an Insta just for my AO3 account where I talk about my updates and ask questions and stuff if anyone is interested, you can also reach me there for collabs and anything else really like prompt polls, advice, etc. I also like to draw and I'll be posting all my fan art for my stories on there too!<br/>Username: @angelgalao3</p><p> </p><p>Hope you liked it, please comment and kudos id you did! I'm started to get attached to this couple so I might make this into a series, let me know what you think! &lt;3</p><p>Stay safe everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>